


First Trimester

by TaeShears



Series: Baby [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Secret pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeShears/pseuds/TaeShears
Summary: Raven wasn't completely sure so she decided to go get professional tested
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	First Trimester

There she was, standing in the middle of the overly large bathroom looking at the results,Shit.

It was clarified, parsley, she wasn't crazy. It was positive. Raven Roth was pregnant.

And it started two days after his birthday. Raven remembered it so well, that night was AMAZING. That amazing and mind blowing sex is the results of her vomiting, fatigue and headaches.

The Titans and a couple other hero friends had thrown a party at The Wayne Manor for the youngest Wayne, Damian. It ended in Damian's old bedroom, with messy sheets, ripped clothes, the sex smell, stuffy room and claw mark on Damian's back. Best night ever, only thing is they forgot protection.

Raven was a Cambion, Cambions are NOT supposed to be able to conseve. Damian had just turned 18 and Raven was 20. Raven second time having sex but she found out she wasn't his first either.

Raven groaned, rapping the test up with toilet paper putting in her pocket. She walked out of the bathroom and into the common room. 

There her teammates were relaxing and doing normal things. Raven went to the pharmacy alone, she wasn't ready to let anyone know she was pregnant, especially Damian. 

Just to clarify, she would set up a doctor appointment for Thursday. She would of course go alone. Garfield came walking from the kitchen and next to her with his disgusting smelling tofu. He sniffed the air and looked at Raven. She smelt different. Raven usually smelled like a beautiful fierce lavender flower that was on fire. But now she smelled like a lavender and vanilla milk.

He got closer and sniffed her again, "Raven, your smell–"

He caught the attention of Raven and the others. "You smell different." 

"What do you mean?" She asked, she was slightly nervously. 

"Your smell, you usually smell like one thing everytime I'm around you but now it's like I smell your normal scent and someone's scent."

Damian eyebrows frowned, he walked over to her and smelled her,"She just smells like milk, Garfield."

Raven gulped, she knew Garfield was picking up her unborn babies smell, only he could truly smell something like that. "I'm hungry." Raven said she quickly got up and hurried to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and saw pickles, she smiled taking the whole jar. She pops the top open and eats the sour cucumbers. Kory looked at her oddly, something about Raven was off. 

She never ate pickles, especially straight out of the bottle. 

Fuck it, I'm setting this appointment tommorow morning. 

Raven opened the fridge, taking all the pickled jars with her to her room–including a couple of napkins.

Damian was confused, she was fine last night. But she wasn't, when he was at the manor with his brothers, she was at the Titans tower vomiting up two days worth of food.

Raven was currently on the phone to schedule an appointment for 6 in the morning tomorrow. It was already late, she hurried and ate her pickles and went straight to sleep.

In the common room, Garfield was talking to the others about Raven's odd scent. "Her scent was like it belonged to someone else."

"So, she smells like another person...  
" Jamie was trying to get a clear understanding.

"Yeah but no, it's like the smell belongs to her but I know that isn't how she usually smells." They dropped the subject soon after and all went to bed.

Raven woke up to her alarm, it was 5:30 in the morning, she got up and did her morning routine. She got dressed in some civilian clothes. She grabbed her phone and car keys.She knew Damian would be up training since he's always up this early. She walked out of her room and past the training room.

She grinned at the sight of her sweaty shirtless boyfriend. She walked passed the room and towards the garage. 

She got in the car and drove off toward her doctor's Office.

She'd been sitting in the office for at least 10 minutes. Until they finally called her name.

"Rachel Roth." A nurse said.

Raven stood up and followed the nurse to an empty room. "Okay, please fill these papers out and I'll be back soon with a doctor." Raven sat on the bed with the thin paper, it always made annoying noise when it was messed with.

Raven filled the paperwork out, soon after a doctor came in. "Ms. Roth… I'm Dr.Ino, according to your call,you're here for a pregnancy test. Please let me see your arm, we just need blood for the test." She let him take blood for her veins. It was quick as that and he was done.

"Have you been fatigued lately?" He asked

"Yes."

"Any sudden weight gain and if so in what areas?"

"Yes and around my hips." 

He started to write on his clipboard, "When was the last time you had sex?" 

"3 weeks ago."

"You might get your results back in a day or two. So when you get the results, I want you to call this number. This is my personal suggestion, since I can see you're so young. I suggest you call this number, Dr. West. She helps young pregnant women or single pregnant women. If you truly are pregnant, She'll help you and whoever got you pregnant." 

Raven takes the number and nods, she definitely will call but she'd wait until she got the results back beforehand. She was out of the office by 1, she was a little late for training by an hour.

She parked the car in the garage, she had a huge headache on her way back home. She didn't feel well, her back slightly hurting and she felt nauseous. She was so sure she was pregnant she could feel it, but she wanted to be 1000% sure. She walked toward the common room door and into the hall. 

She weakly walked to her room to change into her suit. She hurried to the training room where Damian finally saw her. "Raven, where have you been, we've been calling you and you didn't respond?" 

Damian's sudden voice made Raven jump back, "I was at an Doctor Appointment." 

"Why didn't you warn us?" He said angrily

"I don't know!" Raven yelled back, she looked down with tears in her eyes. Damian's angry eyes immediately turned soft. 

He looked back at the team, he went over to Raven guiding her into the hall. "What wrong,beloved? You've been acting off since yesterday?"

"I'm just stressed." She wasn't lying, she really was stressed. Which ISN'T good for her baby

"Do you still want to train, you can rest if you want?" He tilted her head up with his fingers by her chin.

"No, I'm good enough to train." He kissed her forehead and they went back into the room.

Training was good but Raven may have overdid it, because when it was over she was supper weak when she made it to her room. "My fucking back." She cursed.

She looked into her full body mirror. She stripped into her underwear. She was gaining fat around her hip. Her boobs looked larger as well. Her stomach stuck out just a little. Her hero suit was flexible, any body type could fit it– so she would be fine.

She opened her bathroom door and quickly turned the shower on. She hurried and bathed. She was too weak for anything else.

Even though it was only 3 in the afternoon, Raven wanted and needed sleep. She quickly dozed off when her head hit that pillow.

She slept on her back just in case. 

(~)

Raven had been sleeping for 10 hours. It's 1:23 in the morning. She has been in her room with nothing to eat all day. The whole team was in the common room, "I'm going to go check on Raven."

Damian got up from his seat, he walked into the hall and towards Raven's room. The door slides opened and he walked in. He could see she was asleep. It was hot in her room and he went over to her personal thermostat making it a little cooler. He quickly steps over to her bed. He wipes the sweat from her forehead, kissing her cheek leaving her alone to sleep.

"She's been sleeping this whole time." Damian said as he walked back to the common room.

"Wow, she's never slept for that long in one day." Kory was surprised herself.

"Training was intense." Jamie said

"Yeah but she also said she came from a doctor appointment, she may be sick but then she did need her annual check up." Damian contemplated

"Maybe it's just the time of the month." Kory grinned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Damian palmed his face.

Garfield was confused, "What is the time of th– oh, OHHH." The team laughed at him and they continued on and soon they went to bed.

(~)

Raven woke up out of her sleep because of her stomach pains, she cringes at the sunlight coming into her room. She closed the blinds and held her stomach. She ran to her toilet throwing up her pickles. Literally.

She went to go brush her teeth but she looked in the mirror, her face had a shine to it. She ignores it and continues her routine. 

She looked at her phone, it was 9:46 in the morning. She put on tights and a long sleeve shirt. She didn't bother to fix her hair, which she decided to let grow years earlier. 

"Morning Raven." 

"Morning Kory."

Raven went into the cabinet where her tea was. She quickly fixed it and slowly consumed it. She needed to be calm right now, no stress and she didn't want to be in pain. She turned around and saw Garfield looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You still smell like milk." Raven rolled her eyes and chuckled. Which surprised him and he continues to stare at her. She sat next to Damian and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, love." Raven whispered.

"Good morning, beloved." Damian smiled whispering back.

Raven's phone began to ring, she answered it."Is this Rachel Roth?" 

"This is she." Raven got out of her seat and walked further away from the others.

"We have your results on the pregnancy  
test.

–Ms.Roth… you are 100% pregnant."


End file.
